Corruption
by Kaurudono
Summary: He's been taken captive by Freeza. Now they have to save him. OCxOC FreezaXHaruka Haruka Kakkarots younger Brother ONESHOT


Dragon ball Z does not belong to me or any of my followers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

"Daddy, don't let them get me!" "It's gonna be ok Haruka, you'll be fine."

I wrapped my arms tighter around him. There was a loud bang at the door. My father pushed me behind him. Suddenly the door burst open, and in walked Frieza. "Hand him over Bardock. I told you if you ever tried my patience I would take him." MY father pushed me further back behind him and lunged at him. Freiza dodged and kicked my father in the ribs. Frieza then grabbed my fathers' shoulders and threw him into the wall.

"No!!! Stop, don't hurt him!" I ran over to my father and shielded him with my body. Frieza smirked at me and grabbed me by my shirt. "You are a great prize I would have to say. Let's make a deal, what if I take you with me and spare your family?" I turned and looked at my father, he was bleeding severely, and our home was nearly destroyed. I turned back and looked at Freiza who had a huge smirk on his face. "I'll go with you, but you can not hurt the rest of my family." "What a great choice my little Saiyan." I turned back to my father, I smiled at him and said, "I love you father, take care of everyone."

End Flashback

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I laid on the cold mattress I called a bed. My collar was starting to make my neck chaff. That had been five years ago. I've been waiting for my father since then. I was now only 12 years old, and I was one of Friezas' best and favorite sex toys. There was a soft nock on the door. I turned and looked over at the door. Mama walked in with a bowl of soup and some stale bread. When I first met her, she was the only person that seemed to care. She took care of me and helped me with everything. She was from the element sector of the universe. She was from the water planet. She had pale skin with a blue tint to it. She had the power over the element of water. She told me to call her mama, and so I did. "Hey baby, mama has some food for you." I rolled onto my side and sat up. I winced as I got up. Frieza had beaten me for not sucking him off properly. I walked over and ate my food. "Haruka, Frieza wants to see you after your done eating." I nodded and she kissed my forehead and left.

After I was done I stood and walked out of my room. I knocked on Friezas' door. "Come in my little Saiyan." I nearly vomited at his attempts to be sexy. I walked in and stood at the edge of the bed. He patted the spot next to him. I climbed onto the bed and began our disgusting ritual. I used my tongue and traced patterns on his stomach. I moved lower down his body till I reached his erection. I swirled my tongue around the tip and took his entire length into my mouth. He hissed at the sudden warmth around his cock. I took his cock and started bobbing up and down on his shaft. I swirled my tongue around it.

I suddenly felt my head being pushed away from his shaft. I looked up at him, "I want you to go over by the counter and drink what's in that gold goblet. I turned and walked over to the cup. I picked it up and looked into it. What the hell is this? I looked over my shoulder at Frieza, he smiled at me. It was a very evil smile. I turned and looked at the drink; I drunk it. It tasted like hell. It was bitter and spicy. I turned back around and waited for further instructions.

Frieza did nothing but stare at me. About five minutes later my body started getting hot. My face was flushed and my breath started becoming raspy. I put my hands on my throat, and dropped to my knees. I looked up at Frieza who just started laughing. I stood up and moaned as the fabric of my shirt rubbed against my hardened nipples. Friezas' mouth slightly parted as he blushed. I crawled over to the bed and pulled myself up. Suddenly Frieza grabbed my arm and threw me onto my back.

He ripped my shirt off and started licking me everywhere. I moaned as his hot tongue flicked over a nipple. I arched my body against his. I never really cooperated much during sex. I usually laid there like a dead fish. I pulled his head up and kissed him fervently. He didn't respond at first, but then he slipped his tongue inside and tasted every inch of my mouth. I reached my hand down and stroked his pulsating member. He groaned into my mouth. I pulled out of the kiss and whispered in his ear. "Daddy please fuck me." He froze once again. I pushed him off of me and I took off the rest of my clothes.

I lay back down and pulled him down on top of me. I kissed him again. He traced his hands down my side. He brought his left hand and put to fingers in my mouth. A sucked on his fingers and slid my tongue in between them. When he thought they were wet enough, he pulled them out and placed them at my entrance. "Frieza, please hurry." Instead of just one, he put in two fingers immediately all the way to the knuckle. I arched my back and cried out. He then began to ram his fingers inside of me. I was starting to become impatient. I pushed his arm, "That's enough; please fuck me, my bodies on fire."

He just stared at me. I was starting to get angry. I hooked my leg under his and flipped us over. I straddled his hips. I licked my lips at his expression. I slid my ass on his shaft. He grunted at the pressure on his cock. I raised myself onto my knees and slid his shaft inside of me. "Ahh, hah so-so hot!!" I raised my self till only the tip was in and to my surprise Frieza grabbed my hips and slammed me back down onto his shaft. "Oh Kami!" I screamed as it hit my prostate full on.

Suddenly Frieza flipped us over again and I was on my back with him on top. He began thrusting into me deeper and deeper. I could feel the coil wrap itself around my cock. I started chanting his name and screaming out other words in Saiyan. "I'm gonna cum!" I arched my back and screamed out his name as I came. It was the hardest orgasm I had ever had. My body was still twitching when he spilled his load deep inside of me.

He pulled out and rolled off of me. I laid my head on a pillow to catch my breath. "Well, I guess my little Saiyan has finally blossomed. Since you supplied me with such pleasure, you may sleep in here with me tonight. I rolled over and looked at him. He got up and left to finish some work. I laid in the bed and thought. After an hour or so, my body was still hot. I felt disgusting about what I just did, but it made me forget where I was. I wanted anything to forget. I walked over to the cup and downed the rest of the concoction. Frieza walked in a moment later and found me fingering myself and calling out his name. So I guess there's gonna be a round two." I smiled at him and pulled him down on top of me. I whispered to him in his ear, "Fuck me Daddy, fuck me all night long." It finally happened; I was finally a sex addict.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up the next morning with a terrible hangover. I sat up and saw a piece of paper on the table. I got up slowly and walked over to the table, it read: "Master Frieza, there are ships heading this way with the royal seal of Vegeta-sei and Hetela. They are nearly here with about fifty ships each. They are requesting a video conference." My hands shook as I finished reading the note.

My father was coming! He was going to save me from this hell hole. I ran to the door. I had to tell Mama. I pulled open the door, and there stood Frieza. "And where the hell do you fucking think your going?" "Uh nowhere master Frieza." "You Saiyans are all such pains in the ass. I see that you've read my letter." I looked over and saw that the letter had fallen. I looked back at Frieza who slapped me in my face. I fell to the ground. There was gonna be a huge mark there later. "Just because we fucked last night doesn't mean you can forget your place Haruka." I stood and had to lean onto the table.

He grabbed me by my hair and pulled my face inches from his. "You are nothing but a worthless Saiyan." I grabbed his hand that was fisted into my hair. Suddenly he punched me in the stomach. That blow sent me flying into the wall. This time I wasn't going to let him crush my hope of escape.

I stood once more. The back of my head was bleeding and my vision was blurred. He disappeared from sight and appeared in front of me. He punched me again and again. The pain was excruciating. I was on the floor. My mouth was bleeding and some of my ribs were broken. I was on my hands and knees gasping for air. Suddenly an alarm began to go off. The lights shut off and red ones replaced them.

"Shit, there here." Frieza turned around and ran off. I couldn't move, I laid on the floor. I was in so much pain. There was a monitor in Frieza' s room that connected to the one in the control room. I crawled over and pressed the button to turn it on to see what they were seeing.

Tears sprang to my eyes as I saw my father on the screen. There were also two other men on the screen. Well one looked about my age and the other looked about my fathers age. "My son is to be returned to me immediately." "Oh dear Bardock, it's been five years. Your son has fallen madly in love with me. There is no way he would return to you." "My son would never love someone like you. Fine bastard, let him tell me himself." Friezas' eye twitched; a sly smile spread across his face. "He can't right now. I just fucked him senseless. That tires people out you know. You know your son is a great fuck. He's also a screamer in bed."

All three men on the screen were furious. I was the Prince of Hetela. I was to be untouched until I was mated. "You are a filthy being you bastard, how dare you touch him? I'm gonna fucking kill you!" My eyes widened as the young boy finished his statement. "Velarie that's enough." "We are here to attain Prince Haruka from you if you are willing or not. He will be leaving with us today."

The screen shut off; if I was right the other two men were King Vegeta and Prince Velarie. I was extremely excited. I was going to get out of here. Suddenly I remembered about Mama. I had to find her. She needed to come with me. I was starting to get up when the door slid open. "Oh baby, I couldn't find you earlier. I was so worried. Oh my god! He beat you again didn't he?" I nodded. There was a huge explosion down the hall, shouting followed soon after.

We huddled in the corner of the room. The door slid open and to my horror Frieza walked in. "Come Haruka." I just stared at him. Was he fucking crazy, why in hell would I go to him? He walked over to me and slapped Mama. She fell to the floor. He grabbed my hair and yanked me up. I screamed as he pulled my hair. Mama got off the floor and ran after us. She grabbed my arms and held me. There was no water around, so she couldn't use her powers.

"Let go woman!" Frieza kept yelling. He then raised his hand and energy began to form in his hand. "No, Mama let go! Stop let go!" She wouldn't listen. The energy blast began to form, and he let it go. I put my hands out and caught it. It burned my finger tips. I redirected it. Frieza yanked my hair again. This time he grabbed Mama as well. He spun around and sent her flying into a wall. She hit the wall with a hard thud. When she slid down the wall there was a trail of blood.

I screamed. Mama was dead he had killed her. Before I could react, he pulled me out of the room. I was kicking and screaming as he dragged me down the hall. He turned into the large dinning room. When he turned there were about twenty battle ready Saiyans, Prince Velarie, King Vegeta, and my father. "Well what an audience huh my little Saiyan? They should see us any other time." "Release him you bastard." My father took a step forward, but King Vegeta put out a hand to stop him.

Frieza turned his back to my father and pulled me up to where my body was in front off him, and whispered in my ear, "I hate everything about Saiyans, but some how I've fallen in love you." My eyes widened as he confessed to me. Frieza Emperor of the notorious Cold Empire. The one who killed children for fun just confessed his love to me. Tears began to fall down my face. How could he tell me this now? Of all he did to me, he expected me to love him.

Everyone stared at me confused as I cried. No one had heard his confession, but me. He pulled me away from him. For the first time in all of his life and mine, he smiled a tender and loving smile. This caused me to cry harder. I felt hurt, and happy.

Flashback

"Lift your leg." Frieza positioned himself in between my legs. He placed a finger at my entrance. I was only eight years old. He shoved his finger into my entrance. "Ow, it hurts master Frieza, take it out." Tears were streaming down my face as he violated me. He pulled them out and positioned his cock at my entrance, without warning he rammed into me.

I screamed. I felt a hot liquid run out down to the bed. My eyes were screwed shut as the pain over took me. I squeezed the sheets under me. Frieza wasn't even moving. I felt as if I was being ripped open. Soon the pain stopped and an unbelievable pleasure swept through me. I wiggled uncomfortably. Frieza leaned his head down and grunted "your so tight." I blushed. He moved his hips and his cock pulled out. I moaned and threw my head back.

Then he pushed in slowly. He was starting to sweat and he had his teeth gritted. He pushed in and out slowly. I writhed in pleasure at this sensual pace. He began to speed up. He thrusted into me deeper and deeper. "Master Frieza, this feels weird." Suddenly he hit something inside of me and I threw my head back and screamed. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer. He rammed my prostate head on; it was heaven. I forgot everything outside the room. I thought this was what it felt to love someone.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed him deeper. I had this weird feeling at the base of my cock. It felt good though, and suddenly a wave of pleasure hit me like a wall. I screamed and arched my back. "Un Frieza!" I laid back down on the bed. I was exhausted. Then I passed out.

End Flashback

He looked at me and our lips were inches apart. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. I closed my eyes as tears flowed down my face. I opened my mouth and his tongue invaded my mouth; tasting every inch of me. My hand wrapped around him and grabbed his shirt. I could never love him, but I did. In the back of my mind I fell in love with him. Even though he beat me, kidnapped me, raped me; I still had feelings for him. He pulled away first. I looked at him, confused out of my mind.

He then said for everyone to hear, "If you can't love me, and I can't have you, then no one can." He looked over at Velarie with the tender smile he gave me. He created an energy blast. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me. He put the blast by my back and said again, "I love you Haruka, I always have my little saiyan. Let's go to hell together." I started to freak out. He put the blast by my back, next thing I knew was that I was moving. I had closed my eyes. When I opened them Frieza was staring after me.

Then there was a series of explosions. When the smoke cleared, There was nothing but a dead body. I turned my head away. "It's going to be ok Haruka, he can't hurt you any more." I looked up, it was Velarie. I put my head into the crook of his neck and began to cry all over again, he held me tighter. "It's time to go son." I turned and saw my father with his arms opened. I ran to him and he hugged me. "Let's go home father."


End file.
